This Night
by Kiria and the Taichou
Summary: Gak tau mau bikin summary kayak gimana ! Baca aja ceritanya ya... Isinya Lemon... Don't like, don't read...


This Night

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

.

.

.

Yeii ! Fic baru nih ! Fic ini hanya menceritakan sisi Lemon doang.. Kayaknya aku hentai banget deh... Gomena sama pambaca yang gak suka cerita kayak gini ya... Dan maaf kalau bahsanya gak pas dan gaje... Semoga fic ini bisa disukai deh... ( Bungkuk dalem-dalem ) Gitu aja ya, and

**ENJOY READING ! **

Len Pov

Halo, perkenalkan namaku Len Kagamine. Umur ku 15 tahun. Aku punya seorang saudara kembar cewek. Dia cerewet dan pemarah. Namanya Rin Kagamine. Dia ketua osis di sekolah. Rin selalu marah-marah disekolah. Tapi, banyak yang menjadi penggemarnya. Aneh . Entah apa yang membuat mereka tergila-gila pada Rin. Tapi satu hal yang pasti mereka tak bisa memiliki Rin. Karna Rin sudah menjadi milik ku dan sudah kuberi tanda.

Aku dan Rin berpacaran. Ya, itu kedengarannya gila kan, padahal kami saudara kembar. Sebenarnya kami bukan saudara kembar. Wajah kami mirip, makanya banyak yang mengira kami anak kembar.

Rambut yang berwarna kuning, bola mata berwarna biru laut dan bentuk tubuhnya yang kecil . Sudah menjadi milik ku. Tak ada yang boleh mengambilnya lagi. Hubungan kami sudah berkembang cukup jauh. Hingga melakukan itu. Suara nya yang manis hanya boleh didengar olehku. Wajahnya saat menangis dan terlihat sayu, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya.

Sudah cukup lama sejak hubungan kami yang dalam itu. Kalau tidak salah 3 minggu, dan kami sudah tidak pernah melakukan nya lagi. Sigh... Rin terlalu sibuk dan terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Aku mengerti itu, dan dengan sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat lagi. Makin lama, tentu saja aku sudah tak bisa menunggu. Dan, hari itu saat hujan deras Rin sudah tertidur dikasur empuknya dengan tenang.

Flash Back

Hujan deras dan disertai halilintar. Malam itu, aku tak bisa tidur. Ya, karna suara nyaring halilintar dan pikiran untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Rin. Aku menghela nafas pelan dan berkata dalam hati ' Aku sudah tak bisa menunggu' pikirku. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dan berjalan kekamar Rin dengan berusaha tidak berisik. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati Rin sudah tertidur. Tentu saja, ini sudah cukup malam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kekamar Rin dengan tenang. Berjalan kearah kasur Rin, dan melihatnya tertidur nyenyak. Wajahnya sungguh manis saat tertidur. Ditambah lagi piyama yang dia kenakan membuat belahan dadanya terlihat.

'Sial.. Aku bisa menegang hanya dengan begini.' Batinku sambil masih mengamati pemandangan yang disuguhkan Rin.

" Emh.. em... " suara Rin yang membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. " Len... " Rin menyebutkan namaku secara tiba-tiba, dan itu membuatku lebih terkejut. Kupikir dia sudah tau aku berdiri disampingnya, dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Rin sebentar dan meminum segalas air. Saat kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan, aku menginjak sesuatu dan membuat ku terjatuh dengan bunyi cukup keras.

BRUAK

" Aw... Apa ini ? " kataku, sambil memagang kepalaku dengan tangan kanan, dan meraih benda yang membuatku harus terjatuh. " em ehm... " suara Rin lagi. Sepertinya dia sedikit terganggu. Untung dia tidak bangun.

Kupegang benda itu dengan perlahan. ' Benda apa ini ? ' Tanya ku dalam hati. Bentuknya aneh. Seperti kapsul. Kulihat benda itu dengan seksama. Mataku melebar saat tau benda apa yang kupegang itu. ' I-ini, ke..kenapa Rin punya ? ' batinku, sambil melirik Rin yang tertidur nyenyak.

' A-apa jangan-jangan.. Ri-rin melakukannya ? ' pikirku menduga. " Vibrator.." gumamku, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran mesum muncul dikepalaku lalu seulas senyum mesum.

Aku melihat Rin dengan tampang mesum, dan melakukan aksiku. Aku berjalan kearah Rin. Membuka selimutnya, dan melepas kancing piyamanya satu persatu. Aku sudah tak peduli kalau Rin terbangun atau tidak. " Eng, Len ? " ujar Rin yang sepertinya memang terbangun. Aku melihatnya dengan senyum mesum. Rin kaget dan mlihat tampang ku itu, dan melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. " A-apa yang kau lakukan ? Le-lepaskan ! " Perintahnya, sembari mendorongku.

" Rin, aku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi... " Kataku dengan memandangnya seperti singa yang kelaparan. " A-apa maksudmu ? Ke-kenapa kau melepas piyamku ?! " Tanyanya dengan nada marah dan bingung.

Aku mendekatkan diri kearahnya, yang kini terpojok di sudut ruangan dengan piyama yang seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka, dan memperlihatkan dadanya. " aku ingin melakukan_ sex_ lagi Rin.. " kataku semakin membuatnya terpojok.

" Ja-jangan sekarang ! Aku lelah Len..." Kata Rin sambil menutup badannya dengan selimut.

" Maaf Rin, aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi... " Selesai berkata begitu, aku langsung menyerang Rin dengan mencium bibir ranumnya.

" Le.. um.. L-em.. Ber.. mn.. berhen mn...ti... " pinta Rin tapi tak kudengarkan. Terus kunikmati bibirnya yang terasa manis. Melumat bibir ranumnya dengan ganas lebih menyenangkan dari pada mendengar omelannya.

" Hnm... fha Le..n Hn.. Ha... cu.. haa kup... hnm..."

Rin terus memintaku berhenti tapi tak kudengarkan. 'Aku tak mau berhenti kalau sudah sampai sini Rin.. ' Kataku dalam hati

Merasa sudah cukup melumat bibir Rin, kulumat leher jenjang dan putih miliknya. Rin pun sedikit tersentak kaget dan mengeluarkan suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar. ' Manisnya...' Gumamku dalam hati senang.

" Ahh ! A...aku baru bilang kau tidak bisa... Ahh..." Kata Rin dengan desahan-desahannya yang manis.

Tak kupedulikan dan tetap menikmati lehernya. Kujilat dan kugigit bagian yang sensitif baginya, dan dapat kudengar desahan yang membuatku ingin terus melakukannya.

Sambil menikmati lehernya, tangan kananku meremas dada Rin yang ternyata sudah membesar. " Rin.. dadamu sangat lembut..." godaku

" Ahh ! Hn.. Ahh... ! Ah ! Ahh.. Hn..." Desah Rin

Kurasa Rin mulai menikmatinya. Ya, itu terlihat dari tangannya yang mulai nakal mengelus penisku yang sudah menegang.

Kuhentikan aktifitas ku, dan membiarkannya bermain dengan penisku. Rin dengan berani membuka resleting celana ku dan mengeluarkan penisku yang sudah menegang. Tangannya mulai menggosok pelan, dan itu sungguh terasa enak. Rin juga menjilat penisku dengan nikmatnya. " Ah... Ini nikmat Rin... Uh~..." kataku yang menikmati setiap pijatan yang dilakukan jari-jemarinya dan lidahnya yang terus menjilat penisku dengan rakus.

Kumainkan kedua dada Rin, dan menikmati perlakuannya yang berani. " Hmn.. Ah ~ ! Ahh.. ~ " desah tertahan Rin karna kini mulutnya sudah penuh dengan penisku. Biar begitu Rin tetap membuatku puas dengan gerakannya memajumundurkan kepalanya, dan penisku terasa hangat. Ditambah lidahnya yang beraksi dengan nikmatnya, membuatku ingin klimaks.

" Uah... bi-bila kau mengisap terlalu banyak..! Ahh ! Hng ! A-aku akan ke-keluar ! " Kataku, sambil memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kananku meremas dadanya.

Tak berapa lama, aku klimaks. Seluruh cairanku memenuhi mulutnya hingga Rin sedikit tersedak. Aku mengatur nafasku, dan berpikir untuk menyerang balik Rin. " Ini giliranku Rin... " Kataku pada Rin yang sedang asyik meminum cairan itu.

Dengan cepat, kuremas kedua dadanya. Desahan pun tak bisa ditahannya" Ahh ~.. mn... Ha ~ ". Putingnya yang berwarna merah muda itu kumainkan dengan memutar-mutarkan nya. " Hii, Ahn ~ Cu.. Ah kup... " Erang Rin

Kuhisap salah satu putingnya yang sudah menegak dengan brutal. Desahan-desahan erotis Rin yang keluar karna perlakuan ku terdengar merdu dan menggiurkan. Selagi menghisap putingnya bergantian, kuelus paha putihnya, dan semakin naik hingga tepat di vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana

" M.. Ja..jangan ! Ah... Len !? Co-cotto ma...matte jangan di..sana.. " Kata Rin sembari berusaha menahan tanganku yang kini sudah menyentuh vaginanya. ' basah..' batinku.

Kutahan tangan Rin yang berusaha mengganggu aktifitasku dengan sebelah tangan. Kubuka kaki Rin, agar memberi ku akses untuk melihat vaginanya. Sialnya, Rin terus menutup kakinya rapat. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan berkata pada Rin " Kalau begini, aku terpaksa menggunakan cara kasar Rin..." Kata ku dengan tersenyum mesum. Ketika Rin akan berkata, kucium mulutnya dengan cepat. Kuambil sebuah tali yang entah mengapa ada di laci meja Rin. Kuikatkan kedua tangan Rin hingga menyatu dengan menggunakan tali. Menidurkan Rin, dan melepas celana nya secara kasar.

" Tidaak ! Lepaskan baka Len ! " Perintah Rin.

Kubuka kedua kakinya dengan cepat. Vagina Rin yang berwarna pink, membuat ku ingin merasakannya. Tapi, itu harus kutahan dulu. Jariku menyentuh klitorisnya, dan sedikit memainkannya. " Hyaa ! Ahhn ~... Ah ! "

" Vagina mu amat basah Rin... Dan ini juga hangat saat disentuh... " kata ku dengan jari yang memainkan vaginanya.

" Ahhn ~.. Ti, tidak ! Kau mesum Len ! Hn... Ah ~ ! Aah... Ahn... Hn ~ haa ~ ! " Balas Rin

Jari tengah ku masuk kedalam vaginanya yang hangat dan basah lalu mulai memaju mundurkannya secara teratur. " Hyaa ! Ahh ! Ahn ~! Ahh ! Nh ~ ! Ahh ~~ ! Ber...hen Ahh ~ ti ! Baka ! "

" Kau terlalu berisik Rin... " Kataku sambil melihatnya berwajah sayu setengah marah. " Biar kututup mulut mu..." Tambahku dan

" Apa mak... Hump ! " Kucium Rin dengan tiba-tiba. " Hump ! Henti.. ahn... kan ! Ahh ~ " pinta Rin.

Kulumat bibirnya rakus. Bibirnya sudah cukup memerah dan membengkak karna kulumat terus. Lidahku masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. ' Sudah lama...' gumamku dalam hati. Nafasku mulai habis, dan dengan terpaksa kulepas ciuman panas itu. Seutas saliva tertinggal di ujung lidah kami.

Jari ku yang sedari tadi berada didalam vagina Rin bergerak teratur. Didalam situ sangat basah dan hangat juga sempit. Tapi itulah kenikmatannya. Jariku serasa dipijat didalam sana. " Rin, kau sangat basah dibawah sini... " ujar ku dengan melemparkan senyum mesum padanya yang sedang mendesah menikmati permainanku. " U-urusai ! Hnn ~... ngh ~ Ahhn ! " balasnya sembari memalingkan wajahnya dari ku. Senyumku terus mengembang melihat setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukannya.

" A-aku ngh ! ahh.. akan haa... keluar Len ! " Katanya padaku yang masih memacu mundurkan jari ku didalamnya dengan irama yang semakin cepat. " Keluarkan lah Rin... Aku ingin merasakan cairan mu membasahi jari-jariku ini... " Balasku dengan mempercepat gerakan jariku.

" Baka ! Hnn ~ Len lihat, aku keluaaar ~ Ahhh~ " Katanya beserta cairan yang melesat keluar dari vaginanya. Kukeluarkan jariku dari vaginanya dan melihat jari ku yang basah akibat cairannya yang keluar cukup banyak. " Haa... haa... hn... " Rin kelelahan karna klimaks pertamanya. Kujilat jari ku yang basah akibat cairan nya yang terasa nikmat. Tak lupa juga vaginanya yang sangat amat basah. Kujilat dengan suara yang keras. " Hyaa ! Ah ! Co-cotto matte Len ! Aku baru saja keluar ! Vaginaku masih sensitif ! Ahhn ~ ! Dan... berhentilah membuat suara seperti itu ! Ah... AAAH ~ " ujarnya. Kumainkan clitorisnya yang menegang dengan lidahku. Desahan-desahan erotisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tak berniat membuat Rin klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya, jadi kuhentikan aktifitasku, dan melirik Rin yang kembali berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Kedua tangannya yang masih terikat segera kulepaskan. Kulihat Rin yang setengah telanjang. Piyamanya masih bisa menutupi dadanya yang manis. Dengan segera, kulepas piyama yang mengganggu pemandangan itu. Rin sudah tak bisa mengomeliku lagi karna dia terlalu lelah akibat klimaks pertamanya. Sekarang Rin sudah tak tertutupi apapun lagi. ' Cantik...' batinku dengan wajah yang mungkin sedikit tersipu. Wajah Rin juga sudah cukup memerah.

' Sudah waktunya ' batinku " Pertunjukan utama Rin... " kataku sambil melihat Rin dengan wajah mesum. Rin terlihat sedikit takut dan langsung berkata " EE !? Ti... Tidak...! " Jeritanya yang kembali bertenaga. Penisku sudah menegang dari tadi dan tak bisa kutahan lagi. Kutahan setiap gerakannya yang kelihatannya akan mengganggu dengan menahannya dengan sebelah tanganku.

Kuarahkan penisku di depan liang vaginanya yang masih basah. Kumasukan perlahan-lahan, dan saat seluruh penisku sudah masuk seutuhnya kedalam vagina Rin yang terasa sempit dan hangat itu, kugerakan secara tertatur.

" Ah... Tidaak ! Ini... oww ! AAAH ini masuk kedalam ku ! Ah ha ~ " ujarnya dengan air mata yang mengucur turun. " Gomena Rin... ini terlalu ukh... nikmat aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..." kataku dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat

" Ti.. tidak! Jangan terlalu cepat..! AH ! AH ! AAH ! ha...ha ! aaah...! " Jerit Rin

" Kau terlalu menggoda Rin, " kata ku

Kuubah posisi kami. Kubuat Rin berposisi seperti anjing. Rin menahan tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tangannya yang sudah bebas.

Permainan kami belum selesai. Kulanjutkan kegiatan yang nikmat itu. Kali ini kumasukan lebih dalam dan kasar. " Tidaak ! Kau terlalu kasar ! Ah ! Ah ! Aah ! Aaaah ! Tidak ! Tolong lebih lembut padaku ! Aaa ~ " mintanya

" AH ~ Vagina mu yang terbaik ! " Puji ku yang tak memedulikan permintaanya. Kugerakan terus semakin cepat dan cepat.

Rin semakin terbiasa dan sepertinya merasakan rasa nikmat dengan kegiatan kami. Dia menggerakan pantatnya maju mundur dengan keinginannya sendiri. " Rin, kau mulai menggerakan pantatmu loh... " Godaku yang berhenti menggerakan penisku

" Ti..tidaaaak ! A..aku tak bisa menahan tubuhku ! Hn.. Ha.. Ha.. Aah ~ " Kata Rin

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan lebih, bila kau mau lebih jujur Rin... " Balasku

Bisa kulihat wajah manis Rin. Tampangnya berubah lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya. Dengan berani Rin berkata " HNN... AAH... Rasanya sangat enaak ~ "

" Apakah ini benar-benar teras nikmat saat kubeginikan ? " Tanya ku dengan tiba-tiba menggerakan penisku yang didalamnya dengan brutal.

" Ah ~ Ah ! Aaaah ~ ! Ah ! Yaaa ~! Lakukan lebih Len ! Ah ! Ah... ~ Ah.. Ahh ~ Ini terasa sangat nikmat, Ah ! Ini membuat kepalaku berputar ! AH ~ ! " jawabnya

" Baiklah ! Sebagai hadiahmu Rin... " Balasku. Penisku bergerak dengan sangat brutal. 'Sepertinya aku sudah akan keluar..' pikirku

" Rin... aku akan mulai keluar didalam mu... Ugh! " Kata ku,

" A..ah ~ Aku juga ! AH !" Tambah Rin

CROT CROT

Dan seketika itu juga aku dan Rin keluar secara bersamaan. Aku meneriakan nama Rin dan Rin meneriakan namaku saat dia keluar. Kukeluarkan penisku. Cairan ku keluar dari vagina Rin dan tumpah di kasur. Rin terjatuh , dan sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan. Nafas Rin yang tersengal-sengal berusaha diaturnya perlahan-lahan. Aku tertidur disebalah Rin. Kupeluk tubuh Rin dari belakang, dan berbisik ditelinganya " Arigatou Rin... Aishiteru... " Rin berbalik menghadapku, dan dengan tiba-tiba mencium ku lembut lalu berkata " Aishiteru mo Len... " Rin tersenyum lembut padaku. Tentu saja aku balas tersenyum padanya. Wajah Rin sangat cantik dan manis. Aku seperti ingin memakannya lagi.

" Ayo kita tidur... Aku sangat lelah... " Pinta Rin dan langsung menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur. Kuambil selimut dan menyelimuti diri kami, lalu tidur disamping Rin.

...THE END...

Hiyee ! Selesai juga ! Ini fic tercepat yang pernah kubuat nih ! ( Banggain diri...) Fic ini harus membuatku menunda pembuatan fic lain... Yang ini udah jadi, eh yang lain belom jadi... Hiks.. hiks... musti kerja keras lagi nih... Gak apa... Oh ya, gomena kalau ada salah kata, penulisan dan tata bahasa yang tidak mengikuti Eyd... Author ini masih belum bisa... Tapi, author payah dan hina ini akan terus berusaha membuat fic yang menyenangkan setiap pembacanya ! Fighting ! He..he...

PLEASE REVIEW...


End file.
